Saiyans and a Human
by Chi-Chi's FAN
Summary: Goku has Chi-Chi as his mate. Vegeta wants her as his mate. During the time Goku was gone after defeating Frieza in Namek, Vegeta peruses her and much to everyone's surprise, when Goku comes back the two reach agreement. No yaoi in this fic. Mirai Trunks will be a newborn from a different dimension...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Goku has Chi-Chi as his mate. Vegeta wants her as his mate. During the time Goku was gone after defeating Frieza in Namek, Vegeta peruses her and much to everyone's surprise when Goku comes back the two reach agreement of sharing. No yaoi in this fic. Mirai Trunks will be a newborn from a different dimension...

**Note: **My favorite or preferred pairings are on my profile.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing (tear's fall)

* * *

**I:** The Start

The blue haired human had brought him, the hybrid, and all the Namekian's to planet Earth. With no other choice, but to return with them to battle, with the other full-blooded saiyan (once revived) and restore his glory of the strongest saiyan in the galaxy. Prince Vegeta or as everyone calls him Vegeta (no one gave him his damn respect) saw through the window of the cramped ship (capsule plane) leaving the scenery of green to an area where it is more advance in technology.

The area showed high sky scrapers, moving vehicles from the ground to the sky and many of Earth inhabitants. Some did seem to have the features of saiyans…very weak and completely hopeless. He finds it hard to believe, that Kakarot was able to find a mate with one of these weaklings and that a human could even carry a saiyan child full term. The humans all seem to dress in ridiculous clothing instead of strong armor. It was no wonder why Kakarot dressed like a fool at the battlefield along with those other humans.

"Bulma how much longer," The spawn asked the human.

With a high-pitched voice she replied "We're in the city so in about two minutes we are coming in for a landing," her voice made him wince "I bet you're excited to see your mom again huh?"

The spawn that sat beside him nodding and said with his undeveloped voice "Uh huh even though mom gives me a lot of school work I really do miss her," Disgusting this planet makes even those who carry the blood of saiyans weak. Showing emotion was unnatural especially if it was of affection.

It was quiet again except for the breaths taken from the group. He sighed in relief when he noticed the ship lowering to the ground. He was finally going to get out of this contraption and take a breath of fresh air. He admitted the oxygen on planet Earth was one of the best out of all the planets he had paid a "visit" to during his life. Not that he would ever admit to anything of Earth being better what once was his home planet of Vegeta.

Once the doors open, he was second to step out, as the brat ran out first. He cursed at the child before taking his steps for the second time on Earth. The scenery was much different from before and decided that he despised it. It was loud from the constant chattering; with his sensitive hearing he could hear from miles away. The air did not smell as good as before and he concluded that all these machineries are polluting the oxygen. He cringed at the thought of having to stay here. He wondered if he can escape, then come back in a year or two for Kakarot.

He leaned on a tree underneath the shade as the sun's rays were glaring down at them. The spawn of his rival lay on the ground beside him with a book open, swinging his legs, and humming like a weakling. Vegeta was not amused by this boy it would seem he took after the father since he had not met or even seen the mother yet. He smirked at the thought. Kakarot with his idiotic self must have mated with a weak, horridness, and dense female.

"Hum huh? Hey it's my mom," The child stopped his work with a wide open smile forming on his face. Faster, than he would have thought possible for a Halfling the child jumped and ran off "Mommy," screaming his lungs out like a baby. Glaring at where the child once was he listened in to their speaking; there was nothing else to do anyways.

"Gohan," The Earthling female yelled at the boy. Snarling lowly at the woman's yell making his ears ring he rubbed it in irritation "Oh my baby boy how I missed you," She squealed if possible in a higher pitch, though not like that blue haired Earthling.

"I missed you to mom," The boy laughed loudly. What is it about Earthlings that make them so loud? It was irritating and he wanted them to shut up already.

For a moment all he heard was humming from the two and whispers of awe from the green men. Peace was in his mind before again the mate of Kakarot had to ruin it "Gohan have you been studying? You know how important it is to stay on track,"

The boy spoke in a nervous voice "Yes mom and I'm almost finished. I just need to finish reading about Baekje and write my report on the origin of Japan," He wanted to laugh at the boy who seemed to fear his mother.

"Alright Gohan," She sigh at the boy. The boy was clearly surprised at her response and asked her if was in trouble "No son. You may have left to some other planet but at least you did your work and made it back. Now where's your father?" The area got silent.

"Chichi, Goku needs the dragon balls to come back," Bulma said sadly.

"Why where is he?" She asked confused.

The blue haired woman spoke again "He sacrificed himself to save us,"

The other woman gave him the shock of his life "Goku's not dead," Either she is in denial or the dense idiot actually marked her "The last time he died I knew it," This is interesting, the saiyan thought.

"You mean daddy's alive?"

The woman answered him "I know he is...I only wish I knew where exactly he is," It seems she's bonded to the other full-blooded saiyan, though, he wondered if she tried to speak to him before through their link.

"Chichi he's dead along with the other fighters except for Piccolo," The other woman tried to reason.

Laughing out loud, at the human's lack of saiyan mating knowledge, he said "Kakarot's mate is right you fools," he had his eyes closed knowing everyone was now looking at him "A saiyan's mate will know when their mate dies if they are actually bonded," he did wonder where that idiot was though. Could it be possible that his rival was training to become stronger than him? Impossible, though, he did defeat the tyrant on his own; the tyrant who was able to out power him without going to his second form.

"Then how come daddy's not here?" The boy seemed to want to cry.

The mother of the Halfling replied "Don't worry honey I'm sure he'll be home. Maybe he's just not near us or is having trouble getting to Earth,"

"We can always ask the Dragon about it; when they become activated again that is," The blue haired human said happily.

They continued to speak for a while before the mate of Kakarot decided they are to head home. He could tell be their scents that they nearing him. The boys scent seemed like Kakarot who smelled of pine woods; the boy's scent contained the pine and perhaps even the scent of the sea. The newest scent who is Kakarot's mate didn't smell like that eye stinging scent the blue haired woman had. Her scent he could not place, but he must say it was refreshing and perhaps clean? It certainly did not smell unnatural on the contrary it was perhaps pleasant.

He opened his eyes, when he could tell they were by his side. He must say he certainly was not expecting humans to appear this attractive. For the first time in his life he is awe at a human female's appearance and it was unnerving to know his rival was able to claim a ravishing mate. She appeared a couple of inches shorter to his height; he scoffed at what Kakarot must feel like standing by his mate. Her eyes were the same dark color saiyans are known to carry and her hair was just as dark as one except hers didn't defy gravity and styled in layers and a bun. Her skin like the boys was light, but not in a sickly way. She wore garments in a simple color in different shades and boots. He raised an eyebrow wondering how she could not be affected by the heat like he and the rest were.

She in return glared in his direction "Gohan pick up your books and then we can go back home," her command had the boy without hesitation picking up the book and huge backpack. He smirked at this it was interesting seeing how the female had her son under her control. She must have that other blasted saiyan in her command. He rolled his eyes; females and their belief at having everything and everyone under them. Kakarot's woman took a step forward then called out "Nimbus," causing the boy to smile wildly and clap.

He felt his jaw drop when he saw a cloud appear beside them and even more shockingly that the cloud could also support the boy and his mother as if it was solid. Kakarot's family called out to the rest "We're leaving now Bulma call us when you guys call on the dragon," and then the cloud took off with the two as if they weighed nothing. The twenty-seven year old prince stared off at the two for a moment before following feeling compelled to follow his rival's family.

The boy knew he is following them and decided to point it out to his mother. Cursing at the boy he made his presence known; now that she knew too. He flew by their side ignoring them while staring off at the approaching greens again. "What do you think you're doing?" She hissed at him. Ignoring her still Vegeta smirked when she screamed "Stop following us you-you creepy alien!" Feeling a laugh come into surface he choked on it when she swung at him. What he thought wouldn't hurt from this human actually felt like an aching feeling on his head.

"Earthling what do you think you are doing?" He yelled rubbing his sore head while his eyes cringed at the now bruising wound. He saw her swinging her weapon around in satisfaction and growled at her getting ready to grab it and smash it when she hid it, in the time he blinked.

"Shows you what happens when you follow us," She growled herself.

The boy looked between his mother and the full-blooded saiyan, wondering what he should do or if he should even intervene. He doesn't think he'll attack, but with his mother and him having bad tempers something is bound to happen. He just hopes his daddy will be home soon if something does happen. Seeing his mother's aura slowly turn red he quickly said "Vegeta aren't you staying with Bulma?" he waved his arms around trying to calm his mom.

"I refuse to stay in that noisy, polluted, area and with that loud human," He told him with his arms crossed.

Chichi gritted her teeth while clenching her fist "That human happened to be one of the many that saved your life,"

Vegeta continued to fly ignoring her. Gohan cried out trying to calm his mom before she jumped off Nimbus and attack Vegeta. Smirking he gave another excuse "When Kakarot comes to Earth the first place he'll come to is to see his mate and the boy. We have unfinished business to attend to,"

"His name is Goku," She said frustrated with him. Raising an eyebrow at her she crossed her own arms "We don't keep secrets from each other and he told me how you kept calling him Kakarot,"

He hummed at her response only annoying her further. Gohan just stared between the two silently praying that no one will get hurt, especially his mommy.

* * *

**No offense to Bulma lovers, but in some of the FF I make she'll be with Yamacha or someone else. **

**Chapter one is a check and remember anyone can adopt my stories as long as I'm contacted and told what your plans are for the story.**

**I actually want to keep writing until I say it's adoptable so stay tuned. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sadly, I still don't own Dragon ball and Goku isn't in this chapter either. Why Goku? Why?**

* * *

**II:** The Prince and the Princess

There were many things that he had yet to learn, and it was one of his personal goals to be well educated. It was the satisfaction feeling that had him smile when he figured a complex problem that only his mother or the Briefs could figure out. Once he had it set in front of him it became an instinct to figure it out, no matter how long it took. Though, it was rare when he could actually find something with that level of difficulty for him.

_Knock, Knock_

"Gohan," His door opened to reveal his mother, dressed in her usual garments; with a plate full of his favorite treats and a glass of lactose milk "I brought you some snacks,"

Smiling at his mother he moved his seat and his papers for her. She set the plate and glass "How's your work?" something he secretly enjoyed about his mother was her concern and obsession with having him become a scholar "The English along with Japanese culture assignments are done," She raised an eyebrow at him "My algebra should be done before lunch time." There was about half an hour to go and the mathematics wasn't hard, he was able to finish his pre-lab work in under twenty-five minutes.

"Blast it woman I'm hungry," Wincing at the yell the two peered out the window to see the prince of all saiyans or what they call him "Vegeta hush your mouth Gohan is trying to do his homework,"

The growl from below was heard to any living being in a diameter of three miles away—and that's just his low growl "You asked for meat and I have brought you flesh now make me food,"

Huffing, his mother crossed her arms "I swear that man is just as bad as your father," She walked towards the open door and before leaving said "When you finish set your work in its folder and I'll collect it later," then shut the door silently.

A complex equation it was: his mother and their unexpected guest. The two bickered, fought, and had a silent compromise—at least that's what his mind could think of for now. Vegeta had the job usually his father would have and that was to bring food, make sure no intruders or in their case wild animals came to a close proximity of home, and to accompany him when he left and his mother didn't have time to go. Yep, his mother was bitter and did lose some of her trust in him when he left to a different planet.

It was strange to see a man who at one point wanted to destroy them—especially his dad—and now to actually aid his family during his absence. The problem made his head spin, but the will to figure an answer became too powerful, overshadowing everything else. He is determined to solve this complex equation.

At the kitchen table Gohan sat staring at the older male eating much like his father in a hurriedly manner. His mother ate in her usual manner at a slow pace with her posture as an elegant princess. The two adults sat across from each other, one with his eyes open devouring large pieces of boar, and the other with her eyes closed calmly nibbling her portion.

Jumping when his father's rival stared him down "Boy eat now,"

Grabbing his fork he started eating at a slow pace like his mother carefully chewing his food. The pure saiyan continued to stare at him as he ate his food causing him to shift a bit. It was difficult for him to eat his food when the man was staring at him unlike his father who had his face on the food until it was all gone.

"Momma may I go for a walk?" It was a little past noon and lunch made him feel satiated. Usually, his mother would accompany him or even his dad, but since he's been gone she's felt—off you could say?

"Sure," She said while washing the dishes "Vegeta take Gohan for some air," he wondered when his mother felt that it was actually safe for him to be with his father's enemy or is it safe to say old enemy?

Vegeta, who usually gave her something to argue about, actually listened this time. Gohan glanced at his mother who also seemed to be confused before rushing to catch up with the other saiyan.

The son of Goku rushed to catch up with the older male, who walked towards the forest for the first five minutes, before taking to the air. Gohan quickly followed not wanting to lose him, in case his mother asked why he was alone. Of course he could say the older man left him, but then his mother and Vegeta would be arguing past midnight like the last time he had to come home after he lost track of the man.

He flew a few yards behind, wondering why Vegeta was acting this way and couldn't leave him and his mom alone. It was strange to be with another male figure that wasn't his father—and no, Mr. Piccolo does not count—and to witness how different the two were to each other.

"_Higher daddy," A younger version of Gohan laughed as his father lifted him up._

_Goku laughed along with his son and complied "Alright son," this time instead of just swinging him up, he flew up with his son on his head._

_The toddler clapped while pointing "Mommy look we're flying,"_

_His mommy smiled nervously while shouting at her husband to be careful with him and to go slow. He enjoyed these warm days when his parents take a break from doing their everyday thing and just go out for a picnic. Normal family time, where his daddy takes a break from training, and his mommy, doesn't spend her day cleaning._

"_Goku and Gohan do you two want to go for a swim or not," The two males said yes descending to the ground. His dad placed him on his shoulder while holding his mommy by her waist as they walked towards the lake._

Shaking his head at the memory Gohan noticed he was slowing down and power up a bit to keep up with his companion.

_It's only been two weeks since he came back home and the saiyan followed him and his mother home. His mother couldn't get rid of him no matter what she threw or threaten him with and he was grateful that Vegeta didn't do anything to his mom—he was a little suspicious of the saiyan fearing her though—but didn't get why?_

_After, three days past his mother was outside hanging the clothes up and he was on the table studying and enjoying the slight breeze. Vegeta sat by a tree under the shade while staring at his mother. Gohan didn't know what to think, he kept glancing at him while doing his work trying to come up with an explanation as to why he was staring at him mom. _

"_If you're going to be here then at least make yourself useful and bring us something to eat," His mother told him frustrated at the staring. He kept staring at her and the two Sons' came up with the same conclusion "Are you ignoring me?" Instead of getting angry like he expected she whispered sadly "Goku would have brought us fish by now,"_

_The last statement caused their unwelcomed guest to stand and leave. The two expected he would have been back as he usually did this about three times in a day. They did not however expect him to be back with a few fishes the size his dad is known to capture._

"_I expect my meal soon,"_

Two different memories: containing two different people and their polar personalities. His dad is the cheerful man who loves to show and tell his family how he feels exactly. Vegeta on the other hand is: rude, arrogant, and usually silent.

Noticing the wind pick up Gohan wobbled in the air, trying to steady himself he stopped moving and regretted it when the wind became stronger. Crying out he moved his body around trying to fight the wind from blowing him away. He closed his eyes when the wind started stinging his eyes preventing him from seeing anything.

Screaming out he almost cried for his dad when he remembered he wasn't on Earth to help him and Mr. Piccolo was sticking close to the city to learn more about his heritage. His mother is most likely a few miles away with the amount of flying he's been doing. Feeling, like the wind was winning Gohan started to be blown away until he felt someone grab on his shirt.

Rubbing his eyes, Gohan slowly opened them to see Vegeta holding him by the shirt not even looking his way "Kakarot's boy can't even handle some wind," the mumble from the saiyan prince caused him to blush.

"Thanks Vegeta," He looked away as he felt a glare crawling to the surface of the prince. Patiently waiting to be released, he became surprise when the older man started flying with him still in his grasp "Ah Vegeta you can let me go now,"

Refusing to be answered he pouted while adding what just happened to the problem. Soon they landed on a large clearing full of grass and trees surrounding the area. Being dropped on the ground Gohan quickly got up dusting his knees and jumping back in surprise when a fist came close to his face. Getting on his stance he asked "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like brat? Your father isn't here for the time and being and weak is not acceptable for anyone carrying saiyan blood," Another fist came close to his body "Even if you and your father are third class weaklings,"

Something in that statement made Gohan angry "My dad isn't weak,"

Giving a smirk the full blooded saiyan said "Then show me what you got brat,"

It's been a little over four months since he returned to Earth and today the call he along with his mother have anticipated finally came. The Namekian dragon balls are activated and Bulma told them to come quick. He felt that it was unfair of her telling them that when Goku is his dad and the husband to his mother. Then again, during the time he spent with Bulma he could tell she is the impatient type and could also tell why his dad didn't like hanging around with his friends all the time.

Vegeta had a look on his face that made Gohan wonder what he was thinking so intensely about. He had that face a lot now and it sort of made him worried as did his mom. During the time he spent with them, Vegeta became a part of their daily lives. He helped train him and at times even had his mom engage in sparring without her fully realizing it. It reminded him of his dad when he would be sneaky and make mom spar with him. Mom of course being the smart woman she is caught him, just like she caught dad and whacks him with her frying pan.

The three left once they had lunch to Capsule Corps where they will hopefully get some answers and be able to return with his dad by tonight.

..

Nimbus left him and his mother just at the nick of time as everyone gathered around the Namekian dragon balls. Vegeta landed a second after them casually walking to the side of the building where he leaned on, as mother and child raced to where the group where.

The process is just as great as each time it happened and having them all stare in amazement at the giant dragon called Porunga. His features were so different from Shenron and the only resemblance was the green scaly skin. The civilians from the city were not as amaze as the once at Capsule Corp, but none of them paid them any mind.

Dende the smallest Namekian, told Porunga what they all have waited for the return of their hero Goku and Krillin too before the others—those two were the only ones the Namek's saw on their planet—and wished them to Earth's check in station as Bulma requested.

Chichi, rolled her eyes already knowing Goku wouldn't be there, but let Bulma talk to the green child.

As predicted only Krillin was there and Goku was not, as he is currently alive. Krillin was soon brought to life and the group all clapped for their friend. Bulma called the dragon cute making him along with everyone else to sweat drop at her. She yelled out her next wish and Dende quickly copied her; now the group all waited with smiles for their hero and friend to be returned to Earth. Only he did not show up.

Taken back the group asked the dragon, and the reply took all of them by surprise that he refuses to return, but will come back at a later time.

"What but why?" Gohan asked confused while holding his mom's hand.

"I know why! Because he's scared, that's why! Of the one more powerful than a Super Saiyan... his wife!" Master Roshi yelled.

Moving to the side as his mom screamed "What!" and somehow had a sword on her hand while glaring at Roshi. Everyone moved a bit afraid for their life of the petite yet strong woman.

Confused and hurt at his dad, Mr. Piccolo told him to not worry about it and that he'd be back, and he nodded knowing he shouldn't. His dad does what he does to protect them, but it still hurt that his dad wasn't coming home. He looked back at Vegeta who gave a glance before he gazed at his mother.

Gohan felt his blood pumping in his veins, something was compelling him, telling him to train and become stronger. He clenched his fists before grabbing onto his mother's hand that squeezed his hand back. They walked away together making a silent promise to challenge themselves in any way possible so his dad could see that they are his family and they are all in this together.

Vegeta walked behind them and flew by their side silently on their way home. The three came inside the silent home. Gohan saw his mother trying to fight back tears as he was, but the hurt inside of them was too much. His tears fell on the carpet as hers did, they held onto each other for comfort; his mother on her knees holding him.

The two cried for who knows how long, all he could recall was crying before falling asleep in his mother's arms. He did wake up when she was tucking him in his bed and what he saw brought pieces of his equation together.

His mother still with tears faced him, and pulling the covers just under his chin. Behind her was the saiyan who never showed any affection and he had his hand on her shoulder as if trying to give her strength and support. He met the saiyans eyes before falling asleep.

It would seem that the prince of all saiyans or what's left of them has feelings towards his mother the wife of Goku, the princess in all of their eyes. Gohan welcomed sleep as he let the new information sink in, he knew he was a step closer at figuring out the equation.

* * *

I really am enjoying writing, and with more reviews keeps me going;D

I've got to say that writing in Vegeta's POV for the first chapter kind of made me unsure if i got his attitude right or not. I don't really want to change him into a sappy, happy, guy since that isn't him and it wouldn't be fun or fair for the characters-right?

**Vegeta: I change for no one**

**Gohan: I don't know about that Vegeta hasn't tried to kill me during our sparring matches..._*Whispers*_ I think he's going soft**

**Vegeta: What?! **

**Goku: Lighten up Veggie-San **

**Chi-Chi: A soft Vegeta gives me the creeps like an evil Goku would**

**Me: Ha, Ha, who wouldn't**

Any-who, next chapter is Goku's turn

**Goku: Huh**

**Gohan: Your coming back!**

**Chi-Chi: Oh Goku**

**Goku: So that means you're gonna keep writing?**

**Me: Eh I haven't lost interest and I do have ideas for upcoming chapters**

**Goku, Gohan, and Chi-Chi: Yay**

**Me: What no yay from Veggie-San?**

**Vegeta: DON'T CALL ME THAT!**

**Chi-Chi: Veggie-San should be _your_ new pet name**

**Vegeta: _*Blushes slightly while glaring at the ground*_**

**Me: He is so playing favorites and GOKU'S PET NAME IS BETTER...WHEN I THINK OF IT **


End file.
